


Makes Me Think of You

by WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife



Series: Steggy Week 2019 [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, SteggyWeek2019, steggyweek2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife/pseuds/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife
Summary: All the little things that remind Steve and Peggy of each other.For Steggy Week 2019 - Day 6: Tropes, Cliches, Symbols, and Associations





	Makes Me Think of You

**Author's Note:**

> For Steggy Week 2019 - Day 6: Tropes, Cliches, Symbols, and Associations
> 
> I didn't know what to write for this one so I settled on some small drabbles. I hope you all enjoy! :D

Ever since he met Peggy, the color red always reminds Steve of her. 

He sees her in everything now. When he looks at the American flag or bites into an apple, he can't help but think of Peggy.

Red was her favorite color and it showed in her fashion. Her lips were always coated with her signature "Victory Red" color. Her infamous hat that she wore with a tilt was bright red too. And that night when she stalked into the tavern in that red dress changed Steve forever. The image of her figure wrapped in that red fabric would never leave his mind. How it hugged her curves, how he could see just the tops of her cleavage and couldn't resist stealing a glance.

He saw women walking the streets in red dresses or blouses and for the faintest moments Peggy would cross his mind and a smile would grow to his face at the memory of her.

* * *

Whenever Peggy sees a compass, it reminds her of Steve.

She was sitting with Colonel Phillips and some other military officers watching a reel of Captain America and The Howling Commando's exploits when she first saw it. Steve had opened his compass to reveal her face from an old newspaper clipping inside.

She teased Steve about it relentlessly, for being such a sap and not having the nerve to just ask her for a photograph himself. But ever since that day, whenever she sees a compass, she thinks of Steve. She thinks of the way his face looked when the cameraman caught him and the sheepish grin on his face when she asked him where he got the picture from.

Peggy loved going through antique shops in the city, whenever she would come across an old worn down compass from the war it brought a sad smile to her face. Thinking of how Steve brought that with him everywhere. And thinking about the confession he had made to her in the dark one night, about how he placed the picture of her in his compass because she was his True North, his home. And his compass always pointed home.

* * *

Dancing reminds them both of each other. Dancing had always been a symbol of their relationship, The dancing date the scheduled was really a promise for so much more. A promise to each other. It was never really about dancing at all, though they both wanted to dance with one another.f

For Peggy, dancing symbolized a life that would never be. It led to her hating dancing for a long while. The life she dreamed of with the love of her life torn from her. Angie always wondered why her friend refused to go dancing with her and she never knew why Peggy hated the USO Tour Dancers so much. It was only later that she found out exactly where Peggy's disdain for it came.

In the 21st Century, Steve couldn't escape dancing either. It was everywhere. Whether he was searching the internet, studying up on history, or fielding offers from his new friends, dancing always seemed to be a part of it. Always reminding him of the date that never was.

When Steve came back, dancing was the first thing they did together. It was everything that had both hoped for. Just holding each other in their arms while swaying to the music coming through the record player.

Dancing would never remind them of sadness and broken promises ever again. It would remind them of happiness, warmth, Friday date nights, and the life that now was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Yeah, I didn't really know what to do for this day but anyways, please let me know what you thought! I've got some smutfic planned for the final day of Steggy Week so stay tuned!
> 
> Tumblr: @WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife  
> Twitter: @IronAssMan


End file.
